Walleo-Man
Walleo-Man is Walleo's ultimate form. It is obtained by eating 69 onions in just 5 seconds to unleash the true power of Walleo and onions. Walleo-Man is a drastic increase from Walleo's base form, complete with upgraded new abilities and a purple-pink leotard costume that protects Walleo-Man from harm. Though Ultimate Waweegee is slightly more powerful than him, Walleo-Man is still a force to be reckoned with and can even go toe-to-toe with Ultimate Malleo himself. Powers And Abilities Onion Power Activate!: If Walleo-Man says, "Onion power activate!" massive onions will rain from the sky to crush the opponent. Walleo-Man can repeat the process to create an infinite amount of onions! Atomic Onion Fart: An upgrade from Walleo's Fart Attack, one Atomic Onion Fart is enough to instantly disintegrate an entire planet! If Walleo-Man himself breathes the fumes, he can heal some damage he may have taken. Atomic Onion Burp: Atomic Onion Burps can blow opponents away from Walleo-Man as well as cause them to take great damage if they smell it. Onion Laser Blast: Walleo-Man can also shoot onion lasers out of his eyes to melt away entire planets from the rancid onion energy. Onion Shield: Walleo-Man can create a gigantic onion to use as a shield against attacks, as well as something to hit opponents with. Belly Slam: Walleo-Man hurls his massive 9001-ton body right at the target to crush them. Does extra damage if Walleo has eaten an extra amount of onions. Hump Attack: A move that Walleo-Man stole from Dr. Robuttnik that does more damage the more PINGAS you have. Walleo-Man humps all over the opponent's face. If the opponent is not disgusted within 3 seconds, Walleo-Man receives recoil damage. If they are, then Walleo-Man restores some of his health back. Walleo-Man Bite: Walleo-Man clings onto the opponent and bites them, restoring some health back as well as doing damage. The body part that Walleo-Man bites off depends on where he was clinging on. Final Onion: If Walleo-Man shouts out at the top of his lungs, "GIMME THE FINAL ONION!!!!!!!!!" an onion the size of a planet falls down from the sky aiming right at the opponent. This onion will constantly follow the victim around wherever they go until the victim gets hit (or the victim successfully deflects the onion with an attack): Then, the onion disappears. Once a Final Onion has been used, Walleo-Man cannot use another one. Things Walleo-Man Has Done Battled Ultimate Malleo to a stalemate. Ate 420,069 onions in one second. Travelled to Onion Heaven and ate everything there. Battled and ate the Ultimate Onion God. Battled and lost against Ultimate Waweegee. Defeated Robbie Rotten. Defeated Golden Freddy. Took an arrow to the knee and survived. Survived Malleo's Ultimate Malleo Death Stare. Trivia Onions hate Walleo-Man more than anything else in the multiverse because he has eaten more of their kind than anyone else. Walleo-Man was voted the "Most Retarded Pesky Plumber Form" by the National Pingas Association. Walleo-Man is the only Pesky Plumber form that gains a special outfit that is not just a recolor of their original outfit. Walleo-Man's onion attacks are inspired by his sheer obsession with onions. Category:Pesky Plumber Forms Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:Articles